Adeus Meu amor
by Janao q
Summary: Mello jamais abandonaria Near... Song fic. Spoilers e Yaoi MelloxNear


Oks, eu normalmente não gosto de histórias com um final triste, mas acho que essa será um pouco diferente...

**Tive essa idéia há pouco tempo e já arquitetei toda a fic.**

**Passar sentimentos é meio difícil, principalmente os puros... Mas vou tentar.**

**Espero que gostem :D**

**Ah, sim, Death Note não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**É shounem-ai/yaoi. :3**

**MelloxNear :D**

**Tem spoilers... Cuidado se for ler. O risco é seu...**

**Songfic com Pale, do Within Temptation.**

**Agora sim, a fic.**

Adeus... Meu amor.

Ele sentiu uma dor incomparável no peito. Ainda olhava para o monitor. Mas não o via. Não percebia mais nada ao seu redor. The world seems not the same

_**(O mundo não parece o mesmo)**_

"Mello..." Aquele nome ecoava em sua mente. No mesmo ritmo que seus batimentos cardíacos. Rápido, intenso.

Doloroso.

Though I know nothing has changed

_**(Apesar de saber que nada mudou)**_

Sim, Mihael Keehl estava morto. Seu coração indicava isso. Sua mente não compreendia como, Mas ele soube, no momento em que aquele rosto bateu contra o volante, que o único que realmente amou morrera.

Mais dor, com uma intensidade desconhecida até então.

It's all my state of mind

_**(Tudo isso é apenas meu estado mental)**_

Segundos antes, Mello pensava em Near. Em como havia salvado sua vida e se sentia orgulhoso com isso.

Até que sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, mostrando que o que ele havia previsto estava certo...

"Near... Valeu a pena."

Sorriu, enquanto se entregava ao seu destino.

E sentiu sua vida se esvaindo...

I can't leave it all behind

_**(Não consigo deixar tudo para trás)**_

Near sentia-se abandonado. E ainda mais dor invadia seu ser, dor já essa insuportável, quando percebia que Mello jamais voltaria, sequer para lhe lançar um de seus olhares de ódio, do qual já estava acostumado.

Sentiria falta. Muita falta.

E a dor parou. Agora veio algo pior.

Um vazio agonizante se apoderava de sua alma.

I have to stand up to be stronger

_**(Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte)**_

Near levantou-se e foi para o quarto, o momento não estava apropriado para continuar com a caçada.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

I have to try

_**(Tenho que tentar)**_

Near sonhou com Mello...

Nem em sonhos conseguia esquecê-lo. E só se culpava por isso.

To break free from the thoughts in my mind

_**(Para me libertar dos pensamentos em minha mente)**_

– Mello... Eu não consegui... Não pude te salvar...

Era apenas Mello e ele. Só os dois. Mello estava a sua frente, separado por um vidro.

– Near, um de nós tinha que morrer.

– Então que fosse eu! Não posso viver sem você.

Use the time that I have

_**(Usar o tempo que tenho)**_

– Near... Eu sempre te amei. Sempre tive fé em você. Vim aqui para lhe dizer adeus. E lhe dizer para pegar Kira. Não me deixe morrer em vão...

Nesse momento, Near percebeu. Mello fez isso por sua causa.

Near só se sentiu pior.

– Não queria que terminasse assim...

– Não podia terminar de outra forma.

Ambos colocaram a mão sobre o vidro que os separava. Sentiam a ternura, o carinho, o amor passando por ele. As mãos estavam no mesmo local, mas em lados opostos. Uma sobre a outra.

_I can't say goodbye_

_**(Não posso dizer adeus)**_

– Você não morrerá em vão, Mello. Eu te prometo. Vou vingar você e L. Kira será pego, eu te juro.

Mello sorriu, com um carinho enorme estampado.

Have to make it right

_**(Tenho que fazer certo)**_

– Quando acordar, olhe o que deixei para você.

Have to fight

_**(Tenho que lutar)**_

– E lembre-se... – Near viu Mello desaparecendo.

'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile

_**(Porque eu sei que no fim isso valerá)**_

– ... Eu estarei sempre do seu lado, para tudo e para sempre. É uma promessa.

Mello desapareceu, com um sorriso terno, amável.

E Near ficou ali.

Com a certeza de que não estava só.

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

_**(Essa dor que sinto devagar desaparece)**_

No sonho, ainda, Near viu tal vidro se quebrar.

It will be alright

_**(Estará tudo bem)**_

Não importava mais. Mello não aparecia mais.

Mas o loiro ainda estava lá.

I know I should realize

_**(Eu sei, eu devia perceber)**_

Seu ódio e seu amor.

Seu desprezo e sua ternura.

Time is precious

_It is worth while_

_**(Tempo é precioso**_

_**Isso é o que vale)**_

Ele disse que estaria. Ele prometeu.

E Near ainda podia senti-lo.

Near sorriu.

_Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it will be all right._

_**(Apesar de como me sinto por dentro**_

_**Tenho que confiar que estará tudo bem.)**_

O albino sentiu-se, de certa forma, seguro.

Feliz por esse último contato.

Por essa declaração.

Have to stand up to be stronger

_**(Tenho que levantar para estar mais forte)**_

Seu loiro teria sua vingança, e jamais o abandonaria, por nada.

Mas Near sabia... Mello não apareceria mais vezes.

Só lhe restavam lembranças.

_This night is too long  
I have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm faloating away_

_**(Essa noite é tão longa**_

_**Não tenho mais força para continuar**_

_**Sem mais dor, estou caindo)**_

Near acordou, aquele sonho o tinha abalado muito.

Acordou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Era apenas um sonho, ele sabia que sonhos não refletiam a realidade, em nenhum aspecto.

_Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name._

_**(Através da névoa eu vejo o rosto**_

_**De um anjo que chama meu nome)**_

Ainda pensando nisso, ele viu na mesa de cabeceira algo que nunca esperava.

A foto de Mello.

A mesma que tinha entregue a ele.

Ao virar a foto, leu algo que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

Ao lado da sua frase, "Querido Mello", estava escrito "que amou o adorável Near" com a letra, já conhecida, de Mello.

You are the reason I have to stay

_**(Você é a razão que tenho para ficar)**_

Naquela noite, Near chorou todas as lágrimas que tinha.

"Mello..."

Baaaaaaaaaah, tudo bem, é verdade, em algumas partes, não encaixou bem essa música, mas tinha umas partes ae tão MelloxNear .-.

Juro que fiz o máximo que pude para transmitir o que Near sentia. u.u

Mas acho que pode melhorar, né? x.x'

Então... Até a próxima, oks? o/


End file.
